


Happy Pride...?

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [29]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Darks aura is pwetty, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “dark's aura turning rainbow if you look at it from the right angle and his bfs teasing him about it, maybe? (i'm too gay to think at this moment so you have to forgive me)”- voidistooshortforausername





	Happy Pride...?

Darks form was cracking and glowing, shifting and crossing over itself with its colours. The usual red and blue, and every now and then, a hint of yellow, which was rare but not impossible.

And Anti and Wilford were giggling. They should have been afraid. Or at the very least, concerned. Because Dark was screaming at The Host in the meeting room, something about an unforeseeable future and how Dark could’ve change the way things happened if he wanted to but chose to stay stagnant, thinking he knew best.

Host look uptight and shifted uncomfortably. It wasn’t often that Dark got legitimately angry with him, and he knew that if Dark decided to physically lash out it would be a difficult fight.

And Anti and Wilford watched on, focusing entirely on Darks aura, because when it wasn’t surrounding and overbearing them, it was honestly beautiful. Today, it seemed like it was almost making a rainbow.

They didn’t fear for The Host or the escalating situation. They knew that deep down, not only did Dark need The Host, but he cared about The Host as well.

They just might both be brooding afterwards. Dark and The Host brooded on a day to day basis as it was, but perhaps... extra brooding.

Dark slammed his hands down on the table, giving a clear signal that this was the end of the argument, and yelled some empty threat before storming out of the meeting room.

And he walked right into Anti and Wilford, who both looked disgustingly innocent and sickly sweet.

“...What are you two up to?”

Dark adjusted his tie.

Wilford put a hand over his heart, signaling faux offence that Dark would imply they were doing anything bad or even out of the ordinary. After all, it wasn’t bad or out of the ordinary to admire your partner, was it?

“Nothin’, Darky! We were just gettin’ a good look at ye, that’s all!”

Anti has his hands on his hips, making him look far less mature than his physical form would suggest.

Dark cocked an eyebrow at the both of them.

Wilford went for a bold move, leaning in to press a kiss on the demons cheek. It almost immediately calmed his faintly rainbow-esque aura down.

“You’re just so adorable when you’re angry.”

Dark looked unimpressed, but didn’t move to stop Wilfords affections.

“When it’s not directed at you?”

Wilford sighed dreamily.  
“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
